Curiosity
by inspiredafi
Summary: I am curious. I guess thats more dangerous here than it is anywhere else. As they always said, curiosity killed the cat. I can only hope that I will one day escape this hellish place. This place that is known as the maze.
1. One

The silence shattered as a strange sound filled my ears. I blinked open my eyes, only to realize I am in darkness. I sat in the corner of what seemed to be a metal box... That was moving, might I add. My breaths came in short, panicked huffs, my eyes widening. Who am I? Where am I? Questions bombarded my thoughts, while images seared through my head. Faint, blurry images of a certain place. They all looked familiar... But I couldn't figure them out fully. My head throbbed as the images kept flashing on, faster and faster. I grabbed the sides of my head with a groan, feeling pained now as everything flashed by, too quick to recall them.

I sat in the darkness clutching my skull for a good twenty five minutes, maybe half an hour. Voices started to follow the images, not making anything better.

_Wandering into other's business ain't no good. Curiosity killed the cat_.

My jaw dropped, mangled screams erupting from my throat. The voices, the images, they didn't stop. They kept coming and coming.

_Wicked is good._

Some of the voices only spoke one word, while others told a phrase. Some of them were calm, some were angry. Some held truth, and others lies. Taunting, menacing, repetitive. They didn't stop_. _

_We can never trust you._

I screamed again, trying to stop it. To stop the voices, pictures, everything. I began to claw at my head, tears streaming down my face as screams still tore away at my throat_._

_This is your fault. You are a mistake. _

" S...stop!" I screeched, my eyes shutting tightly. The pain at the side of my head was from my hands; I had clawed cuts into my temples, the small cuts now having blood begin to well up from the small wounds_. _

_You_

My eyes opened up wide again, my hands still holding onto my bleeding head. My head pounded, but the visions never stopped.

_killed_

" No!" I screamed out again, my breaths coming out in erratic puffs.

_all_

Tears streamed down my face, staining my cheeks. I couldn't stop it.

_of_

" Stop! Please!" I screeched out again, begging whatever unknown force to stop messing with my head.

_them_.

The words now only repeated themselves_. You killed all of them. You killed all of them. _" Stop! " I cried out, my hands still digging into my skull_. _

The metal box suddenly stopped moving, jolting me from my sitting-up position, onto the cold hard floor of the box with a groan. My throat felt raw, and my head throbbed.

The top of the box opened, and light poured into the box. I sealed my eyes shut, backing up against the wall of the box.

" Alby! Alby! Come quick!" A male voice called from above.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a mangled croak fell from my lips. Boys started to surround around the box.

I only watched all of them, not making a single sound. They were all whispering amongst each other now. My heart was caught in my chest, my body tense, my head throbbing still.

A boy stepped forward; a blonde haired one. He stepped down into the box, approaching me. I backed up against the box, wanting to just scramble away from these people. I glared at the dirty boy in front of me.

" G...g-go... A...away!" My voice cracked, but I held the fierce glare for as long as could.

" Shh... it's alright now. We're not going to hurt you." The boy said, trying to approach slowly. I backed myself up against the wall of the box. The boy continued to approach.

" Where... Am I?" I said slowly, my breath erratic.

" Haven't heard that one before." Another boy mumbled from above.

" Shut up, Gally. Greenie here just wants to know." Another person said in a louder tone.

I glanced back at the blonde haired boy in front of me. " Day one, Greenie. C'mon, now." The blonde haired boy said, taking my hand gently, and pulling me to my unsteady feet.

_Run away, _a small voice in my head spoke. I stood in front of the boy now, him and the rest of them simply just studying me.

" Never had a girl show up before." The blonde boy mused, and I still remained silent.

The rest of the boys watched, still whispering. I raised my hand up slowly, touching the small indentions on my head that came from my finger nails. I lowered my hand back down, and observed it carefully. There were blood stains on my fingers.

" You comin' Greenie?" The blonde haired boy asked again. I slowly nodded my head, as I couldn't form very many words.

I numbly followed the boy, and was lifted out of the box.

_You killed all of them_. The voice still rang clear in my ears, and I winced.

" She better be taken to the infirmary. Med-Jacks'll have to look at those scratches on her head. " A deep voice said, and the blonde boy leading me nodded.

We walked through the tall grass, the fresh air entering my lungs with rapid breaths. I continued to try and stop my fit of panic, but I couldn't calm down. How the hell can I be calm? This place, I don't know where it is, these faces are all unknown to me. My legs carry me away from the crowd of boys surrounding the box, slowly trailing the blonde. As soon as I break away from the crowd however... I stop in my tracks.

The silence only stirs from a slight wind, but nothing more. The blonde haired boy turns, looking straight at me. " You comin' or not?" He asked, looking confused.

My heart raced in my chest, my light brown hair falling over my left eye slightly. My eyes dart around the surroundings of the enclosed area that we all were in.

" C'mon, we haven't got all day Greenie... Hey, wait!" The boy calls, but my legs propel me farther and farther away.

" It's a runner!" Someone from behind me calls, but I ignore it, and continue sprinting away.

Before I know it, there's a couple other boys following the blonde who is following me. _Time for a diversion_.

I took a sharp turn, heading for the wooded area within the towering walls. The calls of the boys running behind me got louder; I still had a lead on them, however. The trees soon shaded the ground ahead of me, my legs beginning to burn slightly, but that didn't stop me. I need to leave here. _Now_.

A big tree with twisting and curving branches ahead caught my eye. _Climb it_, a tiny voice in my head whispered. My heavy breathing and burning legs did not slow me down. They sure as hell tried to, not gonna lie. The tree was in arms reach now.

_Climb! Climb!_ The voice continued, and I obeyed. I scrambled up the trunk, until I sat at a reasonable height; Low enough I could easily get back down, but high enough I was out of reach. The sounds of feet running across the grass and snapping twigs grew, until I saw about five boys. The blonde was one of them.

" Do you think we lost her?" A dark haired boy asked in labored breaths.

" Oh come on, shuck-face! She couldn't have gone far." Another voice barked.

" Well, she will have to come down eventually. She'll need water and food-" I recognized the blonde haired boy's voice, but he was cut off in mid-sentence.

" Come down? What do you mean come down?" Another boy said, and I recognized his voice as well, from when he spoke while I was in the box.

" Look," The blonde said, and now I realized he was pointing up at me in the safety of the tree. The others eyes followed where he was pointing, until they spotted me.

" Listen, we aren't gonna hurt you!" The blonde called out, still looking directly at me. " How about you just come down... We just want to talk!"

_But I don't_. I thought back, keeping my mouth shut.

" C'mon Newt... She'll come down eventually. " One of the boys said, and they all started to walk off. The blonde, who is called Newt, stayed behind, watching me.

" What's your name?" He called up once more.

_Marie_. I stared back at Newt, as he still waited for an answer. If I want to make it out... I am going to need help.

" Marie."

**Authors note -**

**hello! here is the start of a story! wooo**

**i have pretty big plans for this? I guess? we'll just see how it goes I suppose. I hope you enjoy the story :) **


	2. Two

Whispers filled the air, and eyes followed me everywhere I went. I eventually did come down out of the tree, but that didn't stop me from being anxious of this whole place. No matter where I went, all these boys were watching.

" What Keeper do you think she'll get?"

" She'll end up a Slopper, thats for sure."

" No, she's gonna be a runner. If she can handle the maze without you know... Dying. " _The maze? What maze?_ I thought silently to myself, not saying a word.

" How old do you think she is?"

" No one knows anything 'bout the shuck-face, and she ain't telling anything either."

All these terms seemed so foreign to me, but they were spoken so naturally by everyone here. Wherever here is. Her emotions were ever changing in her head, not at all helping her state of confusion. Anxiety constantly roamed through my head, always bringing a state of panic with it; which is why I ran and climbed the tree earlier. But I do admit, I have a certain curiosity of this place. Why were we placed here? Who put us here? Are they watching us?

I only knew the names of three people here, and there is probably around fifty, maybe a little less, but still. Newt; the tall blonde who was somewhat nice so far. Gally; I hadn't met him, but his name was mentioned, and he had that sarcastic comment when I came out of the box. Alby; Haven't met him either, but Newt told me a little but about him, how Alby is basically in charge, and that he is in charge when Alby isn't around.

They said I would get the hang of everything after a few days, but I have a bad feeling of this place. Something inside of me decided that there is more to this than just we all somehow ended up in that box to live inside of these walls on only our wits.

~~x~~

I sat alone in the grass, twirling a single blade around in my hand. I have calmed down as the hours passed, but I still feel reluctant to speak. I have observed the people around me throughout the day as well. Everyone seemed to have a job of some sort; whether they cleaned up after everyone, tended the garden, or went beyond the walls, they all had some place.

A voice brought me out of my thoughts rather quickly. " C'mon, shank. Time for your tour." I turned my head to see a dark skinned boy, and Newt standing beside him. This must be Alby.

I arose to my feet, turning towards Alby and Newt. " I have a name." I said slowly. Newt knew this, but if Alby called my by name, then everyone else would too.

" Well ya haven't said klunk since ya got here, Greenbean. What is it?" Alby replied, watching my every move.

" Marie." I said, turning away from his gaze. Alby simply nodded.

"Alright well, we got to give you a tour of this place. C'mon now. " Newt said, and the three of us began to walk.

" Everything inside these walls is what we call home. The Glade. We are the Gladers." Alby explained.

" What's beyond the walls?" I ask, gazing to the large opening across the glade.

" Don't be asking questions, shank." Alby growled. My assumption that he would call me by name obviously isn't true.

"But-"

"Don't." Alby cut me off, turning towards me with a glare. I shrunk back for the rest of the tour of the glade, following silently. I eventually stopped listening to whatever Nawt and Alby had to say, my thoughts wandering off as I aimlessly followed the two boys.

_The Maze_. It sounded so familiar. Like, I already knew something from it... How, I don't know, but... I could tell there was just _something_. I know there is.

~~x~~

**I'm sorry this is so short guys... I'm trying. Haven't found any motivation to write a lot yet but I'm trying to :P **


End file.
